fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aizawa
(Needs revision) |-|Early= |-|Post Separation= |-|Video Inspiration= Thanks to Siirakannu for inspiring this character and concept. |-|Possible Future Outfit and Fanservice= Note if this is breaking the rules please do warn me. I do not want to do that. Thank you. Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. The pictures above are by Siirakannu who made the Tenco's Story that inspired this character Summary A character made by Cob/Bob for the Paraiso Saga. She is one of the main characters of the franchise, being the first and central protagonist. She initially wanted to travel across the lands to live the dream of becoming an adventurer and having a free life, wanting to learn more about the world and discover new culture and kingdoms. It was an aspiration of anyone from her village so in a way it was a combination of peer pressure and hearing great things about such a life. However, it took her less than a day to completely discover her inept affinity for this interest or the fact that the world isn't as fantastic as she expected. Her current goal had shifted entirely to want to go home more than anything. Which would be quite the trek considering she ended up in a situation where she couldn't return so easily. After all, she was caught in an accident that seemed to have teleported her over a vast distance. Regardless of her choice, she is caught up in the Hunt for Excalibur after she accidentally pulls out a sword to find a means of getting home. But as she journeys, she begins to realize that the world isn't as dark as she assumed it to be. It's not as simply good or bad and it's not something to easily judge. Even with all these events whether lucky or misfortunate, her interactions with others of different realms shows how different the world is. Of course, being caught up in a hunt for the greatest treasure of the universe is a bit of an issue but she just wants to go home with the use of this weapon that would guide her so. This is the girl who simply wants to go home while being constantly brought into peculiar and disastrous situations. Poor girl. Appearance Early on Aizawa is a short haired girl with a relatively smaller than average frame and size. It's noted that this is both a result of the gravitational effects of the area of Lunsood she resides in, alongside her familial lineage. Her line of family was already notable for being short and only a few get incredibly tall like her father. This often becomes a sensitive topic for her as she does acknowledge the fact that she is one of the shortest, if not the shortest person, in Lunsood. Thankfully she doesn't end up being treated like a child or thought of as one. Often times, she has a ruggish style of appearance electing to choose comforting attire over any sort of fashion sense. It's not to say that she's against refined or formal clothing but her common go-to is a type of clothing that would allow for one to easily travel nature. She did, after all, end up nearly dying from exposure because of her lack of proper attire during her journey before and it's not an experience she wishes to mimic again. Even with that in mind, she doesn't have an attire that would make her look like a poor person. She does aim to avoid rich clothing since she herself believes that there's no point in having those during her journey. In terms of beauty, she's not exactly the most beautiful. It's not as if she's not noticeable, but rather beauties already fill her hometown. A friend of hers had already noted that she was between a 5 and a 7 and it's not her goal to look as if she's the most beautiful woman either. This has led to the situation that she can sometimes be thought of as a boy from the distance or just from her hairstyle alone. It doesn't help that she does her best to prepare herself for an eventual journey and physical exercise, often running. Even in her earliest stage, she is quite fit. Though that can never overcome her shortness. Overall she's not a pretty girl, but even Nage admits that she didn't look half bad. Then again Nage's taste for girls is non-existent. Personality A particular feature of hers is zeal and inquisitive nature. Although this was more obvious in her youth Aizawa has always been questioning and wondering about the realm past her home. She was intrigued by fairy tales and stories of what happened past the clouds, whether they were fictional or claimed to have truly happened. Her curiosity could not be sated which is what led to her journey in the first place, having snuck aboard a ship about to leave her home. To call her a ball of wonder and awe is not wrong as she's easily impressed by almost anything new she finds, and even some aspects that she already saw before. That's prior to being exposed to the harshness of life and reality. After some point, her optimism has wavered down greatly and she's not exactly as excitable as before. Her former friendliness has decayed to a neutral state of suspicion and generosity, not being fond of being betrayed. In fact, she hates liars and traitors the most, with her disliking the idea of people being dishonorable. Her experience with tales and stories regarding fictional works had made her believe wrongly of the world after all, to which she acknowledges and is ashamed about. But of course, the more she lives, the more she realizes how it was never meant to be that simple anyway in the world. Nevertheless, those who she chooses to help are often times people she trust, or hope that would trust her. Her initial heroic attitude which involved doing her best to save and help anyone had also changed into a less kinder and more selfish aspect. She only chooses to help others if she can benefit, or is sure that there was no way she would suffer as a result. Aizawa is often quick to change interests too, whether from a view of a valley spanning a kingdom, treasures, possibility of quests, and many more. Her focus is never the same and even she is a bit concerned about it. She can sometimes be tactless too or nearly blunt, being insensitive to some and even appearing selfish. She puts herself higher than others usually after all unless they're clearly on a different level. Her aspirations themselves are minimal with only wanting to head home and barely acknowledging others, which was pointed out by Ryujin before. She also has a more unfavorable outlook in life and thinks little of the world. The only joy she receives nowadays seems to stem from finding a way home to the wonderful views of the world. But as her journey continues, Aizawa begins to realize that the world isn't as bleak or harsh as she makes it out to be. History She lives in the City of Lunsood, one of the famed cities of the region she resides. Though she loved her home city, being proud of the title it achieved of "The floating city in the clouds", she wanted to explore what lies beyond or above. Even at her youth she was already exploring her entire city. She didn't particularly have any special origin or special upbringing. She was simply one of the many who heard about the wonders of adventuring and chose to pick that route to live. Even if their parents were against it many of these children wouldn't want to give up on the dream of becoming a famous hero or adventurer. Even if the chances of becoming a hero is so low and adventurers are typically called wandering bums in a similar style as knights with no masters. *'Paraiso' **'The Inciting Incident' **'First Day' **'First village and first boy' **'First encounter with a prince' **'First dungeon diving challenge' **'First reunion with a role model' **'First War Help' **'First Boss' *'Revelation' Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good - Due to the various ways scenarios and situations she has ended up in, her assortment of allegiances and alignments varies to the point it's better to call her a Neutrally Good character. Name: Aizawa, Eyez Gender: Female Age: 16 | 19 Classification: Human of Lunsood Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Lunsood Weight: Don't ask Height: Short, Unknown Likes: *Adventuring *Sightseeing *Wonderful Views *Apples Dislikes: *Adventuring *Healing Magic *Scumbags and arrogant people *Some heroes *Ryner Eye Color: Brown red, a notable trademark for Lunsood's fellows Hair Color: Light Blue Hobbies: *Adventuring *Sightseeing *Dungeon Diving *Sleeping *Resting *Eating Values: *Tenacity *Awareness *Ambition Martial Status: Single and not ready to mingle Status: Alive for now Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: Underworld Soldier, Follower of Odin Themes: Tenco's Story Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C to 9-A | 9-B to 8-C, Low 7-C to High 7-A with Jenaissa Origin: Paraiso Saga Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Could survive great falls. Known for having a literal hard head), Healing Magic (Can heal fatal wounds within a day and some in seconds), Barrier creation, Power level Quantification (Using a Mata Gem), Limited Fire Manipulation and Explosions (Imperstones cause explosions and burns) *'Second Key' **Weapon affinity (Can quickly learn swordsmanship due to affinity), Tracking and Energy Sensing, Limited Power Mimicry (With her sheath, can copy the essence and use the power of Excalibur based fragments), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Release (First fragment grants her the ability to do so), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can influence the weather based on the energy she can contain thanks to her second fragment), Heat Resistance (Despite scorching the area around her whenever she uses her light speed burst, it only gave her feeling of a slight burn mentally), Limited Self-Fortune manipulation (Often alters in various ways), Statistics Amplification (Can slowly increase damage dealt to others thanks to Jenaissa's Finder), Mind Reading, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can take more information from attacks dealt against an enemy), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Could heat up her attacks and manipulate flames), Immunity to Probability and Luck based attacks and alterations, Gravity Resistance (As an inhabitant of Lunsood, known to face harsher gravity conditions. Leads to her enhanced physicality), Attack Potency: Street level (The top of her class in terms of physicality) to Small Building level with equipment (Imperstones can be used as bombs that can take out pillars and easily send a small house crashing down) | Casually Wall level to Building level (Can smash through walls with her blade. Can defeat enemies strong enough to clash with ogres), Small Town level up to Large Mountain level with Jenaissa (Was able to redirect an attack from a giant phoenix-like monster Galio and blow a large hole through sotrm clouds. Said Phoenix was able to summon a storm cloud over a mountain range in a relatively short timeframe) Speed: Superhuman (Even the adults of her hometown claims she's unnaturally fast. An adventurer she looks up to as a role model stated that she had potential for becoming a high skilled scout, which are often known for their high speed) | At least Supersonic consistently with sheathe activated (Managed to save Nage from being shot to death. Has succeeded on deflecting bullets although strained herself initially), Massively Hypersonic to Speed of Light ' in burst speed against certain enemies (Instantaneously reached the other side of a vast battlefield nearly instantly. Well experienced and fast warlords and heroes spotted her trek and only saw a blur of light. Can redirect her sheath to move as fast as light against enemies who use fragments of Excalibur) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Street level (Can survive falls from immensely tall trees and high cliffs), likely Small Building level with barrier (Managed to survive the cluster bomb explosion of Imperstones that took out a dungeon) | Wall level to Building level (Can survive being tossed through a wall with very minor discomfort), At least Small Town level up to Large Mountain level with Jenaissa (Was able to deflect and survive the majority of Galio's lightning storm attack, albeit she ended up injured. Has frequently survived close encounters with explosions, landslides, and collapsing dungeons) Stamina: Peak Human (Not really remarkable compared to her companions. Can at least keep walking for a full day non-stop) Incredibly High upon unlocking Jenaissa. Range: Melee range. Tens of meters with Imperstones. With Jenaissa, can reach the stratosphere with an attack. Standard Equipment: *'Imperstones' - Mineral stones famed for their utility on her planet. They are typically used as a glowstick or source of heat for cooking. However, they run the risk of overheating and exploding if charged with mana or enough heat. With this Aizawa has used them as explosives. *'Mata Gem' - A mystical reflective gem where one can see various images from the number of its reflective surfaces. Aizawa's people have managed to change this mineral into something more efficient as a tool depending on where one looks. Very useful item that could assess the threat level, friendliness level, and overall power level of a target and trademark ability. It can also be used as binoculars or as a telescope. Aizawa's current version is incredibly basic and thus is limited. *'BAACF - Basic Assessment and Coordinator Familiar' - An orb purchasable from many shops and is known for being expensive. It can be used on various lesser or smaller creatures to take control of them and have them act as pets. Overall they can be used as navigators of an environment but one must be careful in utilizing them. So far Aizawa has nearly slaughtered a race of small breed of rabbits by accident with this item just to figure out how to get around a dangerous forest. *'The Sheathe "Jenaissa"' - Aizawa's first artifact. Explained more below. Intelligence: Although she is simple-minded, can think of ingenious tricks early on. Ranges from finding the various and creative usage of equipment, to quickly thinking of ways to overcome puzzles and situations. Of course she's still prone to panicking and making mistakes. One of her trademark moments of ingenuity was choosing to blow up the building of Jenaissa was in in the hopes of grabbing the sword. Weaknesses: At this state she's pretty useless. Mostly effective only against Excalibur Fragment users. Her blade doesn't last very long being only around for an hour a day, with its time being separatable into fragments. | Key: Early Paraiso - With Jenaissa | Early Paraiso | End of Paraiso | Post Time skip | Full sheath Special Attributes *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' - As a native of Lunsood, a kingdom far larger than Earth, the gravity is several times heavier. This has the effect of causing many of the denizens of her home world to be quite shorter than most other realm inhabitants. But this also causes some of them to be quite stronger having grown accustomed to the way their planet is. As such some aspects that might seem difficult are not exactly impossible. **'Superhuman Speed' - Even compared to her fellows Aizawa is quite fast. It's not exactly certain initially how she can move so fast but her ancestors have a lineage of being hunters in the past. Nothing remarkable and it's not exactly the exact theory on her affinity for speed. But regardless she's quite fast. |-|Healing Spells= "The knowledge of healing is an important ability to have for any mage or person. Regardless of the situation, it is vital to have due to its benefits. It can not only save oneself in moments of danger but can also save others." * Early Paraiso ** Bronze Rank Healing - Aizawa has a high affinity for healing magic. Compared to most of her fellows in her home she has a deeper understanding of healing and does not need to chant in order to use them. With it her recovery spells are notable for being speedy, healing large wounds in seconds. Even fatal injuries can be cured within a day if given enough time. However, she has no interest on becoming a measly priestess and as such she doesn't put much effort training this ability. At least, initially. |-|Barrier Spells= "If one could rise up shields they can defend themselves from harm. This is not a measly ability that should be overlooked. Fighters, martial artists, swordsmen, adventurers, priestesses, and even the common man can utilize this wonderful ability. You can not only act as a shield for someone but you protect yourself from most danger." * Early Paraiso ** Barrier Spells - Aizawa is competent on crafting barriers. The Sheathe Jenaissa |-|History= In one of the closest dungeons to Aizawa's crash site was a local one near a village. It's popular for possessing a blade that cannot be pulled out by anyone's strength. Whether enhanced by magic or not, no one is able to pass the test of the blade and is thus forced to leave the blade behind. The way this sword must be taken out is remarkably similar to the story of Excalibur but it is laughable to even consider that this is the legendary weapon that can turn anyone into a true lord of the worlds. Its miniscule energy trace could not even compare to the most simplest artifacts and thus this gem is really not useful. It's been used more as a landmark and a tourist attraction for most people. Regardless, Aizawa found this blade with the intention of pulling it out to see if it was worth it. She failed repeatedly. However, unlike anyone before she did what no one else did. She blew up the entire dungeon and the pedestal the sword was planted in just to take the sword. With the blade becoming hers, Aizawa holds up the weapon with great happiness now that she has her own first artifact having outwitted the group of bandits that wanted it too. This momentary time of success was halted when its ability activated and Aizawa was dragged through a literal battlefield, and into the other side of the country. |-|Main Functions= This is not a usual combat based weapon. Its use, however, is something more difference since it's actually a sheath. *'Minimal Shapeshifting Energy Weapon' - One can shape it into various forms with great focus. However for Aizawa she's quite fine with how it looks. A rod like object that is an imitation of a bat, a sword, and a lightsaber that she always reads about in her books. She's inspired by fictional works regarding aliens and spaceships and thus she believes this is a good way to pay tribute to them. Surprisingly it is an effective form allowing her to alternate between unleashing heavy or speedy strikes with this weapon. Though typically it seems to deal blunt force only she is able to actually harm her opponents with slashes soon enough. *'Guiding Path' - If one is aware of their destination and closely bonded with their weapon, they can find the pathway that would be the best for them. The exact reasoning for how this works is confusing but Ryujin has theorized that it's similar to sending out waves of mana and sensing what bounces back to coordinate the best pathway. Although Sauille argues it seems to be based more on fate and destiny with how it can lead Aizawa away from disastrous scenario. If anything it even bolsters luck. **'Fortune Granting' - It has been confirmed that Aizawa's fortune is affected by this ability. Negatively. She becomes unluckier and luckier at the same time. On the other hand this gives her resistance to events that affect her own luck that don't occur from her own ability. She can later affect just what kind of fortune from others could influence her. *'Sword Affinity Booster' - By being able to pull Jenaissa from its pedestal Aizawa became chosen by the blade. With it, her affinity for swordsmanship heightens and she could learn skills related to swordsmanship faster. Though it was noted that anyone who could pick up an artifact would typically earn a degree of mastery over it, but Aizawa's current talent for the sword is remarkably and stunningly low. *'Artifact Possession' - By being the holder of the sheath, Aizawa can now pull and push away the weapon towards her. This means that no matter how far the blade is thrown away or left behind, with a gesture it can be pulled towards her hand. It can be quite useful in boomerang like attacks however even Aizawa had trouble catching it. Initially. *'Reappearance' - As a holder of an artifact, Aizawa can hide the item's existence and completely hide it from anything that's not an artifact holder or could bypass its invisibility and intangibility. Or at least that's how the ability should be used. Instead Aizawa could not even control her own weapon's reappearance and disappearance. *'Fragment Hunter' - Her artifact is not a primary weapon but rather a sheath. It is not meant to be used for offensive purposes initially but that's the same as claiming a metal pipe can not be used in a fight. Instead what it specializes in is sheathing the fragments of Excalibur. Excalibur fragments typically become sacrificed in order to permanently enhance a weapon in a great margin but in this case Jenaissa can absorb those particles and take in those abilities. However the full power isn't absorbed and thus a weaker variant is typically taken in. Usually they can be enhanced by effort and training but those are also dependent on the affinity of a person with this kind of energy |-|Fragment Types Taken= Energy Draining and Dispersion *Absorbed upon one of the first activation of her ability which led to her crossing a country and crashing into a hidden ruins (Said hidden ruins turns out to be a gigantic upside down ocean liner-like vehicle that fell to old age). Typically these gems would bring about great power but this one was so insignificant and only found by Jenaissa. This instead of giving her a high-level power only gave her the ability to absorb and disperse energy. It's on such a low level that it takes great proccess to manipulate and store energy without overloading or causing it to explode. In fact absorbing too much energy in one go is overwhelming and can cause strain to Aizawa's body. Slowly but surely Aizawa is overcoming this ability and strengthening it. ** If it was sacrificed - This ability would allow a person to perfectly manipulate and energy and absorb it. They can also release it in great explosions and energy beams. Weather Manipulation * This ability was originally owned by a phoenix like creature that used to be a man. A former hero who was corrupted by the fragment and became something of a territorial monster. Though it took great effort Aizawa was able to unlock this fragment and could now manipulate the weather!... slightly! This ability will allow the user to sense any shifts in weather and the actual weather, and can even allow them to influence it. However the degree of control one has requires complex understanding of the weather and for a large amount of energy. Combined with the first ability it's possible for Aizawa to at least alter the weather even by a fraction but her lack of knowledge makes this difficult. ** If it was sacrificed - This ability would allow a person to replicate thunderstorms and intense heat in minutes the moment they unlock this ability. Magic Dispersion Negation * The ability to negate most magical effects by dispersing them into their base form. **'If it was sacrificed' ** Gained prior to finding Ritta Finder *Simply put it's the ability to find vital information like weaknesses. It can identify information regarding what's struck and transmits said thoughts to the user. It visualizes things such as status, conditions, changes about to occur, level of strength, strengths, capabilities, and weaknesses. Combined with her sword, each strike she deals grants more and more information regarding the opposing enemy. It does not matter if they can hide properties about themselves since this weapon will find the information regardless. **This ability was gained in the events surrounding Ritta's execution. Nage was able to find an artifact that would have identified whether or not Ritta was going to become a rabid demon or not. However, Ritta's servant destroyed such an item and Aizawa was only able to gain its properties by absorbing its fragments. **'If it was sacrificed' Overload *The ability to overload energy with one's weapon and cause it to burn up. Can lead to disastrously explosive effects. **'If it was sacrificed' ** Gained during Underground defense Other Notable Victories: Sakuya Izayoi (Boundaries of the Mirror) Sakuya Izayoi (Boundaries of the Mirror) (Note: High 8-C Sakuya vs 8-C Aizawa versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: (WIP) Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:COB's characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Cob's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters